My photo shoot with Randy Orton
by Fourleaf clover poet
Summary: Here's my first story about what it would be like if I was taking pictures of Randy Orton for the WWe magazine.Disclamier:I do not actually work for the WWe...redid final chapter
1. Chapter 1

I was extremely thrilled when I became the new photographer for the WWe magazine. It had always been my dream to become a professional photographer and since I also loved watching wrestling,this was a perfect way of combining the two loves. At first, they had me editing photos. It was definitely a start, but it wasn't where I wanted to be for too long. Finally , I got to work in the field by becoming an assistant to the company's main photographer after a couple of months on the job. This was my chance to prove myself. It was a mini phootshoot involving the glamerous Diva Candice Michelle posing in front of her WWe merchendise. A couple of frames later and my boss was blown away by the quality of the pictures I took! The very next day, I was given the honor of shooting the cover for the magazine's June issue. Since this was my first major assignment, I was both nervous and excited about which wrestler I'd be taking pictures of. I was really hoping it would be Randy...my boss said they had to wait for the Judgment Day results before they could tell me who it would be. I kept my finger's crossed. When the day came, it was nearly impossible for me to eat my breakfast that morning. Once I arrived at the studio, my stomach was rumbling with hunger. Loudly. I knew I needed to hurry up and eat something, a growling tummy is very unprofessional. I found out where the caterers had set up and grabbed a bagel from the white linen covered table.

That's when I heard _a _voice say in greeting , " Good morning." That voice sounded soooooo famailiar...could it be? I turned around to see an extremely handsome,very tall, sexy, blue eyed wrestler ... Randy Orton.He was towering over me and wearing dark blue jeans with a gray sleeveless muscle shirt which hugged his muscular chest.

I muttered something, hopefully it had been, " Good morning to you too."

Randy grinned and asked "Are you gonna be my photographer?"

I nodded.

"Is this your first major photo shoot?" Randy continued, trying to get me to actually speak. I felt silly, but come on! How could anyone talk to someone as hot as him in complete sentences?

"Ye-Yes but I'm very professional in this line of work and I will make sure your pictures come out perfect." I blurted out in one breath. So much for sounding professional...

"That shouldn't be too hard, I mean, I'm already perfect." He bragged. I laughed a little, becoming more relaxed around him. "But seriously, I've seen some of your other pictures and I believe your going to do an excellent job."

"Thank you," I said with more confidence in my voice.

"So, are we going to start this thing with my shirt off?" He asked. Before I could say a word, his bare chest glistend in the warm light. This was going to be the best day of my life...

_This is my first major story with Randy Orton and i hope you all like it. I'll have chapter two up soon!_


	2. Chapter 2: A change in plans

I had to move away from Randy for a second to find out what I actually was supposed to do with him. Because, believe me, I had some ideas! I opened up the portfolio…What the crap? Was Randy supposed to dress up like Father Time?!

"Well, um," I finally spoke, "You have to put this on. The cover theme is The Age of Orton."

He raised an eyebrow when I removed the beard from its box.

"I like the idea but what is that thing for?" Randy commented.

Think fast…I thought…no way could I allow that body to be covered by some wizard costume.

"If you don't like it then we'll just have you pose with the hour glass. You can wear your standard ring gear."

"Or-or!" one of my co-workers came running over chanting.

"What?" was my annoyed response. She whispered in my ear, "He could pose _nude…_"

Again, but less annoyed sounding, "What!?"

"Did I just hear the word nude?" Randy eavesdropped.

"Not completely nude, that wouldn't be allowed. But uh, we could hide…_you_ behind the hour glass. Maybe put it in your lap…?" I was at a loss for words after that. Randy's expression was pure confusion at first but then a second later, he grinned his signature cocky grin.

"This will definitely have the magazine sell millions; the world's sexiest man posing with only his championship gold and (slightly chuckled) an hour glass."

My co-worker giggled quietly to herself, I was swelled up with emotion. Part of me was thrilled Randy liked the idea of posing nude in front of me…but I was nervous about changing the assignment so dramatically. There was a chance of failure and me losing my job. On the other hand, this is art and sometimes thinking outside the box pays off very well. I wanted to take that risk. At least if I did flop, I'd have the beautiful memory of Randy naked…a cell phone rang.

It was Randy's... "Excuse me. I need to take this." He left the room for what seemed like a good five minutes. I used this time to storyboard my new plan for the cover. When he finally came back in the room he simply said, "Sorry for the interruption that was a friend of mine. I'll just turn my phone off until we are done."

He never mentioned the name of the person he was talking on the phone with to my disappointment. I'm a little on the nosy side… Two men came in with a giant hour glass that looked as tall as Randy. Whoa, didn't expect it to be that big.

"Is that what's supposed to go in my lap?!" He exclaimed.

"Okay, another change in plans…" I sighed.

"Gosh darn Randy, why you giving the photographer so much grief?" A male voice taunted. Edge.

"Don't you have something else to do…not here?"

"Nope, my schedule is unusually opened right now so I'll think I'll spend my sudden free time bugging you."

"Look man, you really should go. It's a closed shoot, right-", Randy looked at me. It took a few seconds to realize he wanted to know my name.

"Uh, Stacy," I replied finally, "And since Randy doesn't want you here, I guess you should go." It hurt so much to say that, Edge was sooo gorgeous too.

"Awww why? You posin' nude or something?"

Randy didn't say a word. I avoided Edge's eyes. He smiled.

"Oh, you are! Well in that case, let me pull up a chair cause this is gonna be a hoot."

Randy walked over to the box and pulled the beard back out.

"Maybe I could sport the beard…"

It was going to be a looooooonnnnnngggggg day…

_Btw, Edge is still on Raw but their not Rated Rko anymore. And Randy is still the WWE champion. Please R & R ._


	3. Chapter 3:wtf?

Back to square one.

Edge sat on the steel chair with a large grin on his face thoroughly amused at the mortification he was causing his ex-tag team partner. I quickly trotted over to Randy's location and whispered in his ear: "I have an idea that'll get Edge out of here."

His blue eyes sparkled thoughtfully. "What's the deal?"

Once I finished whispering my plan to him, Randy was more then happy to comply.

"But you promise to burn the evidence, right?" He asked. I nodded and so the games began. Randy left to change in another room while the rest of us waited patiently…with the exception of Edge. He tapped his boot against the hard wood floor loudly.

"What kind of photo shoot is this?" Edge finally said, breaking the silence. I looked around the room to see they all felt the same way. God, I hope this worked!

"I'm ready, so you can start the music!" Randy yelled from the back room.

"What the crap? Music? Is about to strip or something?" Edge asked sounding a bit nervous. I turned the stereo on and told my co-worker to dim the lights. She looked at me curiously.

"Is Randy gonna-?" she trailed off, appearing as if I were to say yes she would kiss my feet. I opted to just smile.

"You'll see."

As soon as the music began playing, everyone recognized the song: _"I'm bringing Sexy back." _That's when Randy came out in the father time costume, with the belt on his shoulder, shaking everything he owned! I started snapping pictures yelling "Shake it a little to the left…to the right…dip it low…"

"What the hell!!" the Canadian exclaimed. Then Randy started moving up and down against the hour glass in a highly comedic fashion, causing all in the room to laugh. Well, except Edge.

"Randy doing that and this song, my God; I feel like I'm in some sort of gay club or something!"

"Why, is it too hot for ya?" Randy sneered, shaking his little booty towards my camera. In my head, I was screaming, "Yeeeessssssssssssssssss!!" But Edge still remained in his seat. Time to take the next step.

"Ok Randy, I've got enough shots. Now I need you to dance with the belt."

"Like this?" he asked, hooking the belt around his waist and erotically swinging his hips from side to side.

"Excellent." I complimented and then he became sillier by lifting one leg up and continued gyrating to the beat. Randy spun around and held his knee with his hand and placed his other hand behind his back, looking even crazier! Yet, Edge remained seated, heck, he was starting to laugh. Darn it! Backfire. Luckily, I did have one more trick up my sleeve.

"Ok Randy, now I need you to strip but in a certain way. Keyshia (my co-worker) can you go knock on door 177 and tell him to come show Randy the moves?"

"um, yes ma'am." Keyshia replied confused and ran off quickly.

"What? You hired a professional male stripper?" Edge laughed. Then his face hardened when he saw I wasn't smiling. "Wait, you really did?"

"I got him." Keyshia announced upon returning, smiling widely. That's when my "male" stripper came in flaunting everything (and I do mean everything) in a thong! Edge leapt out of his chair and bolted out the door! My "stripper" held out his large arms in surprise.

"Awwww, he didn't stay for my whole dance!" Cena whined pouting adorably.

"Thanks so much Cena for helping out." I said gratefully, remembering a photo shoot I had assisted in involving John when he wasn't the large star he is today. He was having some problems with the photographer, who to be honest, was not being clear on what he wanted John to do. Fortunately, I did and guided John through the process with any further hitches. He felt he owed me something…and this was it. He grinned.

"Please, call me John…sexy."

I rolled my eyes playfully and Cena went back to dancing to the music until it stopped. The entire camera crew just stared at the one-man show.

"Alright Randy, you got all that? Or do I have to do the dance again?" John asked sitting down in the seat previously occupied by Edge. Suddenly, the door swung open and a black man with a mustache entered the room. He surveyed the scene before him and turned his back to us. We waited for it…

"DAMN!!"

…

_Ok, now could I actually start this photo shoot or will John Cena start causing problems? Only the next chapter will tell! Sorry for taking so long to update...I had writer's block :p Hope you enjoy and keep r&r!_


	4. Chapter 4:a new scandel?

I sighed with relief and beamed with pride. My plan had worked. Now to finally start this blessed photo shoot with a nude WWE champion Randy Orton…could life get any better?

"Alright John, thanks for all your help but we got it from here." I said gratefully as the six foot one man stood up and bowed.

"Anytime sexy," he replied waving. "Oh, and I do birthdays, bachelorette party's, even private sho-"

"Bye John!" I nearly pushed the half-naked man out of the room. His bare skin against my hands felt really nice. Now if I could just touch Randy like this, my life would be complete!

"Finally, we can seriously start this photo shoot." Randy declared whipping off the beard. I was more then happy to see that gorgeous, tanned face with those full lips…suddenly the room felt very hot. I started fanning myself with the portfolio.

"Alright everyone, that's all the fun we're having for today now its time to get serious." I announced. My crew quickly got to work. A smile lit up my face; I had a crew of my own. I was living the dream of being one of the top photographers in the WWE magazine company. Not only that, but Randy was going to be nude. Ah, the American woman's dream! Heck, every woman's dream! Randy re-entered the studio after disposing of those ugly Father Time robes and wearing only his wrestling trunks…those delicious little black and blue Speedos that allowed his bubbly butt cheeks to peek out from below. And give a very good idea of what the front side had to offer. _Soon, _I thought, _those are coming off._

"Ok, first we will take some shots of you in your wrestling trunks for the inside article and then with them…off for the cover."

"Sounds good Stacy." Randy said leaning his back against the gigantic hour glass. Since he was six foot four, that hour glass was about seven feet tall! I was able to get some very hot and sexy poses of Randy with his Championship gold. He made sure the majority of his facial expressions read: "I'm the WWE champion for now and all time!"

I had no problem with that.

Some of his other facial expressions were that infamous snake-like scowl (or grin?) and then that cocky smile of his.

Again, I had no problem with that.

But one expression had him rolling his eyes with a thorough look of pure annoyance plastered on his face.

That one I did not like one bit but I soon found myself also slightly annoyed when I realized what was going on.

John Cena was back in the room, still wearing only a thong. He smiled sheepishly at me.

"Darn it, guess I wasn't sneaky enough."

"What are you still doing in here?" I asked, trying to keep the irritation out of my voice. It wasn't John Cena who bugged me; it was the fact that fate seemed to want to make me wait to see the man of my dreams naked!! If Randy still would after all this time, he had agreed to it on a whim. There was no contract binding him to the deed. Damn it.

"I'm looking for my pants…did I leave them in here?" Cena asked. I searched his face for any signs of a 'just kidding!' but found no trace. Huh, he seriously couldn't find his pants.

"You already checked your dressing room?" I continued. He nodded.

"Yeah, nothing but my kicks, arm bands, and shirts. Wouldn't have minded if they took my shirts, I don't really need them with a body like this! But Richard down there is getting a little cold."

Me and Keyshia started laughing, from watching John's 'Five Questions', we knew exactly who 'Richard' was. Randy huffed.

"Why not ask Mickie, that woman you're supposedly dating, where your pants are." Randy threw out there. John smirked.

"Or I could ask Samantha, that woman you're supposedly married to, where there at." He countered.

Randy shot him a dangerous look. I became nervous and was really hoping Cena would leave before things got too heated. Then I felt disappointed, those cursed rumor's we're true.

"I'm no longer with her, we broke it off." Randy responded calmly. A fight appeared to be avoided and my man was still single. Yay, now to get back to this photo shoot!!

"Alright, alright," I quickly interfered, cutting off another snide remark from the witty Cena, "Your pants are not in here Cena, so you can go look else where. Best of luck."

Giggling was heard outside of the room.

"I believe you are right as always Stacey." John half whispered. "Sorry for the interruption."

"No problem."

No that I could finally get back to work, it truly hadn't been. Plus it was nice seeing Cena in a thong one more time.

"Candice! Maria!" We all heard John screaming as soon as he left. The two women giggled some more before hurried footsteps were heard and then silence.

"Alright, now lets get back to the photo sh-," before I could finish my sentence, the door flew open again. Torrie Wilson…in a very teeny weenie bikini.

"Are you Stacy?" she asked. I nodded.

"I am in desperate need of your help Stacy!!"

"But I'm in the middle of a-,"

"No, no, its ok, this is Torrie." Randy said walking over and gently grabbed the blond bombshell's hand, holding it in his. "We can make time."

…

_Uh-oh! Are Torrie and Randy dating? Will I ever finish this shoot? Will John Cena get his pants back? _


	5. Chapter 5:finally!

Once again the photo shoot is interrupted

After I went over to help my friend Steven with his diva photo shoot. I noticed Randy and Torrie over in the corner holding hands and talking very softly.

Could they be dating "I thought to myself? John who was still wearing a thong "where did I put my pants he was searching all over the room.

" I found my pants John shouted out" then he was jumping up and down trying to get his very big but into his pants. everyone in the room was laughing except

Randy and Torrie they were still in the corner talking.

"Hey Candice and Maria". Said Steve with a big grin on his face. .

"Stacey how are you doing its nice to see you again "Candice said.

"Nice to see you too Candice".

"

"Are you taking the pictures of us today for the diva photo shoot?

"No "Steven just asked me to help him out". Actually I was doing a photo shoot with Randy in the other room.

But' Steve needed my help so here I am' Plus Randy didn't mind the interruption.

"Torrie after you are done getting your pictures taken we need to talk" Randy told her. She was wondering what he wanted to say to her.

"Why can't you tell me now? She said with curiosity. Randy just looked down at her and replied not right now".

"Torrie I'm ready for you darling" Steve said loudly.

Since I was showing Torrie how to pose I thought this would be the perfect time to ask her if she was dating Randy".

Trying to decided should I are shouldn't I asked her was the decision I was battling with. But I had to be noisy and ask her".

After all curiosity killed the cat but satisfaction brought him back.

Just as I began to say Torrie can I ask you a personal question? John yells out" looking good ladies"

Randy came over to me and said in a very cocky voice "There Cena goes again being loud as usually "I heard that Randy ah I'm sorry does Mr. center of attention want his center back."

"You think your funny Cena" No I think I'm freaking hilarious"Cena said and then laughed. Ok Randy lets go back and finish the photo shoot. Yeah Randy John said lets go" following

Behind us down the hall.

Randy looked back at John and told him" nobody invited you to come with us Cena" "I can go anywhere I want too right" Stacey uh… I stuttered trying to figure out what to say.

How was I going to tell John that I did not want him to join us after he was so sweet about helping me with my plan today? He was still waiting for me to give him an answer I had to

Tell him no because clearly Randy did not want him to come. "Sorry John but after all this is Randy's photo shoot. John looking like a sad little boy, said in a very child like manner "That's

Ok I know when I'm not wanted "then he said bye to me and walked away. I felt bad asking him to leave but I had a job to do.

"Thank you Stacy for getting rid of Cena he would have done nothing but cause trouble ". Finally I was ready to start taking pictures of Randy. Still wondering about whether or not he was

Dating Torrie I asked him. "Randy I was just wondering are you dating Torrie or anybody for that matter" Why are you asking me that"? Just curious plus I saw you both in the corner talking and holding hands. I was feeling very nervous about how Randy was going to respond to my question.

"Yes we were dating but we broke up" then he paused for a moment then said "We really did not have anything in common, we couldn't even agree on what movie to see or where to eat" It... was just a physical attraction I supposed" then he stopped talking. I didn't know what to say back so I just ask him to go in the dressing room and change into his wrestling trunks.

While Randy was changing he was thinking to himself why did I open up like that to Stacey telling her about me and Torrie.

When Randy came out of the dressing room wearing his signature trunks I had to catch my breath. Wow, I though, he looks so hot. "Where do you want me to stand he asked?"

,

Right over there by that wall' oh and here is the hourglass I need you to hold in front of you. I began to snap pictures while thinking about soon Randy will be in front of me nude.

..Now finally it was time for Randy to pose for the cover. Randy looked at me and said in a very conceited way "I guess its time for you to see all that is Randy Orton do you think you can handle that babe? Again being lost for words I blurted out "Oh yeah" then I smiled at him and told him here is a towel you can put this around you until I'm ready to start shooting the last frames." The final set of pictures would be Randy nude.

Randy was standing right in front of me with only a towel on looking soooooooooo sexy. I told him "you can take the towel off now "my assistant Keyshia was standing next to me looking like she was ready to burst open. I walked over to Randy and asked him to sign papers for me stating that he will agree to pose nude and not back out. Randy signed the papers then said

While looking at me with those blue eyes "Since I signed these papers I guess now there is no way out" Yes" I said with a big smile on my face" you are right. Randy took the towel off and I could not believe what I was looking at nor could my assistant. I handed Randy the hour glass nearly dropping it on his foot because I was standing right next to a completely nude Randy Orton whose body looked like a work of art. Randy was trying to help me adjust the hour glass in front of him so little Randy or should I say big Randy from what I was looking at would not be lets just say hanging out. "Are you enjoying the view? Randy asked me. I'm sorry I answered back I… Wondering what I could say next. "I didn't mean to stair at you but I have to admit you do have a nice booty I meant….body." Keyshia looked over at Randy and said" I totally agree you have a nice body" and booty.

He then gave a side grin and said in a deep voice "thank you ladies" Once again I began taking pictures trying to remain professional, which was not easy considering I was taking nude photos of Randy Orton. (Suddenly I thought to myself I could get fired for taking nude pictures of Randy)Although I will have great memories of seeing all that is Randy up close and in person).

Just has I was about to take the last shot of the day. The door flew open and there was John standing there with his mouth wide open screaming" HOLY CRAP"I can't believe my eyes

Randy is completely naked." Wow that's more of you then I wanted to ever see".

I could tell Randy was getting angry "Get out Cena! Still laughing historically John said' Randy you actually posed nude "boy Stacey he must really like you to let you take nude pictures of him. Then to my surprise Randy said "maybe I do like Stacey" Now get out of here now! John realizing that Randy was really getting angry at this point so he decided to leave before things got out of hand. "Thank you John for leaving I told' him your welcome babe, and then he left. Randy left the room to get dressed and then when he came back said" Thank you for a very interesting photo session, And before I forget can you please get rid of the evidence of me dancing "Sure I will burn all the pictures of you dancing " Randy then took my right hand and brought it up to his lips and kisses it, " Stacy he then said I going to get something to eat would you like to join me" I was in totally shock but I managed to say yes". (A what a great way to end such a crazy photo shoot having dinner which Randy Hot Orton) After having dinner with Randy, which by the way was a dream come true, I went home wondering if my boss was going to fire me , but It turns out he loved the pictures and the magazine with Randy on the cover out the first day . My boss was so impressed with my work I was given a huge salary increase. The next day I remembered the promise I made Randy to burn all the pictures of him dancing, so I gathered all the pictures and burned them right on to my computer.

This is the last chapter of my photo shoot with Randy Orton please read and review


End file.
